One Big Happy Weasley Family
by LizardLaugh
Summary: Arthur Weasley has to break it to Molly... her dream of One Big Happy Weasley Family has a little kink to it MollyArthur, HarryRonHermione


A/N: I am still working diligently on Part II of Birthday Boy. I wrote this fic ages ago, but never posted it. It is H/R/Hr, but short, sweet and rated G. If the idea of a trio threesome still squicks you, this story may not be for you. Enjoy!  
  
One Big Happy Weasley Family  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Arthur Weasley, brow furrowed, paced the threadbare rug in front of the family room fireplace of the Burrow. How was he to tell Molly?  
  
For the past several years, ever since Harry and Hermione had come into their lives, Molly Weasley had had a dream. A very simple and beautiful dream, really. It had only four parts: He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would be defeated (for good this time). Ron would marry Hermione. Harry would marry Ginny. Both couples would then produce copious grandchildren for Molly to spoil completely rotten. Arthur had a hunch that the knitting of the baby booties had already begun in earnest (green ones to match the eyes of Potter progeny, he was sure of it). One big happy Weasley family. That is what Molly called it.  
  
Arthur glanced at the big, grandfather clock that indicated status of each member of the Weasley clan. Molly Weasley - shopping. Soon the Molly hand would swing around to traveling, then to home, and then... well, he'd better brace himself. He loved Molly dearly, but she had a temper to match her fiery red hair. Even if she wasn't angry over this unexpected turn of events, she would at least be very disappointed. A sad Molly was worse than an angry Molly, and Arthur hated nothing more in the world than to see his darling wife hurt.  
  
How had this come about, he wondered? Truth be told, he had expected something might foul up Molly's plans when Pigwidgeon had arrived with Ron's account of the second task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Harry had unknowingly picked him as the treasure he would miss most. This wasn't how Molly had wanted things, but Arthur consoled himself with the fact that at least if it wasn't Ginny, they'd still keep Harry in the family. Things looked bleak again when Hermione went off to Bulgaria to visit that fellow from Durmstrang - though thankfully that didn't last. All signs pointed to Ron going sweet on Hermione, and then Hermione going sweet on Harry, and well... it was just a mess. Not a love triangle, no... a love circle. At that point, he just hoped their friendship would survive it.  
  
Arthur chuckled to himself. Survive it did, yes indeed. Was it really so bad? No, he thought, no it wasn't. Molly would still get her One Big Happy Weasley Family it would just have, ah, a little kink to it. Maybe fewer grandchildren to spoil, but really... Fred and Angelina had already announced their engagement. Bill seemed to be pretty serious about that pretty French lass and even George was showing signs of settling down. Ginny would surely get over Harry in time, and then... well, things might turn out fine after all.  
  
Just as Arthur had finally convinced himself the whole affair was all for the best (she couldn't be so upset, really), he heard the faint whir of the Molly hand on the grandfather clock spinning round. Just as it landed on home, he heard a faint pop coming from the kitchen. Arthur Weasley took a deep breath and plucked up his courage. By the shiny white beard of Merlin, he was a Gryffindor. Plus, her fiery wrath would be even more scorching if she found out later he had kept this from her.  
  
"Molly dear, is that you?" he called, trying to sound completely normal and failing utterly.  
  
"Y-yes Arthur, I'm home," she called back from the kitchen, amid sounds of the kettle clattering onto the cooker. "I'm making some tea, dear. Why don't you have a seat and I will bring you a cup."  
  
Yes, he thought, some good strong tea would definitely be in order. "Are you sure you don't want me to make the tea, dear? You've only just arrived home."  
  
"No, er, no... I've got it, dear. Just have a seat."  
  
Arthur sat. He got up. He paced the floor. He heard Molly coming from the kitchen with the tea tray and sat down again, picked up the paper and tried to appear normal. He'd wait until the tea had cooled a bit, just to be safe.  
  
Arthur nervously watched Molly place the tea tray on the table between their chairs over his paper. It wasn't until she had sat down and was looking right at him that he noticed the paper was upside down. Oh dear.  
  
"Arthur -- "  
  
"Molly -"  
  
"We need to talk," they both said at once.  
  
"You go first," said Arthur, stalling for time.  
  
"No, you dear," said Molly, smiling weakly.  
  
"No, no," said Arthur, taking her hand.  
  
Molly squeezed his hand and sighed. "It's... It's about Ron and Harry and... and Hermione."  
  
"Go on..."  
  
"They're..."  
  
Molly looked away from him, biting her lower lip. Arthur reached out and softly stroked her cheek with his finger tips. She knew... and she was afraid *he* would be the one to disapprove.  
  
"Molly... I... I already know," he said, smiling at her.  
  
"I guess we'll need to add a couple of extra hands to the clock," she said. Her eyes were filled with tears, but she was smiling. "One big happy Weasley family..."  
  
A/N: Please let me know what you thought!  
  
All my best,  
  
LizardLaugh 


End file.
